High School reunion
by XxcheerangelxX
Summary: What happens when the gang all comes back for there High School Reunion. Old fealings are rekindal and much drama and death comes....MAJOR NALEY!
1. It all begins

Background info: the story starts out 10 years ago after high school and Nathan is going off to UCLA with Lucas to start up there B-ball careers.......Lucas and Peyton got married after they found out she was pregnant  
  
10 years ago......at the airport  
  
Haley: Nathan I have to tell you something  
  
Nathan: Look Haley nothing is going to change my mind I have to go........don't worry ill be back during breaks  
  
Haley: But its not like that  
  
Lucas: Come Nate we got to go  
  
Nathan: Haley I'm sorry I have to go  
  
Haley: Hold on  
  
Haley goes into her purse and grabs a pen and paper and writes a note and shoves it into his back pack  
  
Haley: Here read this on the plane and then you can decide what you want to do  
  
Nathan: Ok I love you  
  
Haley: Yea  
  
Lucas: Bye Hales I'll call you  
  
Peyton: I'm going to miss you.....keep in touch ok  
  
Haley: yea Bye have a good flight.....Take care of my god child!!  
  
Lucas and Peyton: We will  
  
They all exchange there last good Bye's and the 4 walk onto the plane.........On the plane Nathan grabs the piece of paper Haley had given him  
  
Dear Nathan,  
  
First of all I just want to tell you that I am pregnant with your child.....and I know nothing will change your mind in coming home and I hope you have a good life  
  
Love always,  
  
Haley  
  
10 years later  
  
Natalie: MOM!!!! You got something from Tree Hill high  
  
Haley, comes walking into the room her daughter is in  
  
Haley: OK give it to me.........oh my gosh it's my 10 year reunion  
  
Natalie: Are you going to go?  
  
Haley: OF course I mean I haven't been back home since I left to go to San Diego for collage 'who would have thought I would be living so close to Nathan for so long' Haley thought to herself  
  
Natalie: can I come???  
  
Haley: Of course, I want everyone to meet you  
  
Natalie: Will my dad be there  
  
Haley: You know what sweetie I don't know  
  
Natalie: I hope he is......and didn't you say that you went to school with the famous Basketball brothers Nathan and Lucas Scott???? maybe they will be there  
  
Haley's heart dropped at the motioning of Nathan's name she didn't think if HE was going to be there  
  
Haley: you know what sweetie I think we should go early I mean I can show you around were I use to live  
  
Natalie: REALLY?!?!  
  
Haley: Yea goes pack your bags we can take the company jet  
  
Natalie: YAY!!!  
  
Natalie went running into her room getting ready for her little vacation she was thinking maybe her dad would be there and they could be the happy family she always dreamed of  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Haley and Natalie run into some old friends of Haley's  
  
Old feelings come back 


	2. There back

a/n Natalie does not know Nathan is her dad but she does go by Natalie Hanna Scott she just thinks its cool she has the same last name as him and Lucas....she hasn't made the connection yet  
  
Natalie and Haley are on a plane destined to Tree Hill  
  
Natalie: Mom this is going to be so much fun I cant wait to see where you grew up....and meet all your friends......do they know about me?  
  
Haley: Breath child  
  
Natalie: Right that would be important.......I'm just happy I get to spend my 10th B-day in your old home town......so like I was saying do anyone know about me.....I mean I don't even know my dad  
  
Haley: well no one knows about you I kind of left town after high school I could deal with everything there  
  
Natalie: So my dad doesn't know about me  
  
Haley didn't know what to say......if she told her the truth she could wind up hating him  
  
Haley: No he doesn't......when I found out that I was pregnant I was already out in San Diego and I had no way of finding him.......Just go to sleep time will go by faster if your asleep  
  
Natalie: ok mom.......I love you  
  
Haley: I love you to  
  
And they feel asleep......before they knew it they were landing at Tree Hill..... Natalie woke up but Haley was still sleeping  
  
Natalie: MOM!!!! Were here!  
  
Haley: that was my ear  
  
Natalie: I know how else would I have woken our up??  
  
Haley: Right well lets go get our bags and rent a car and we can go find some where to stay  
  
Natalie: OK  
  
Natalie goes running off the plane dragging Haley behind her....who knew such a small girl could be so strong....they get to the baggage claim and went to rent a car they got a mustang because Natalie begged her mom to get one that was her favorite car  
  
Natalie: Where are we going first  
  
Haley: Well sweetie were going to find somewhere to stay first  
  
Natalie: who cares we can sleep in the car  
  
Haley: ha-ha I don't think.......  
  
She was cut off by seeing someone familiar......she brings the car to a stop and runs out of the car  
  
Haley: Lucas Scott?  
  
Lucas: Haley James?? Is that really you  
  
Natalie: mom who are you talking to?? It's hot in here can I turn on the ac?  
  
Haley: Yea sure go ahead hinny  
  
Lucas: ash so you kept the baby  
  
Haley: Yea so how are you?  
  
Lucas: I think the better question is how you did mange to disappear.....we all came back looking for you but you weren't here your mom said you just left  
  
Haley: About that I just couldn't sit around waiting for Nathan to come back so I left  
  
Lucas: where did you go?  
  
Haley: San Diego  
  
Lucas: What?!? that's so close why didn't you ever come and see us  
  
Haley: I just couldn't Luke it was to hard......(Haley begins to cry and Lucas brings her into a hug....just then Peyton comes walking out)  
  
Peyton: Who is that?  
  
Lucas: O honey you remember one of maids of honor at the wedding Haley  
  
Peyton: OH MY GOD!!!! I can't believe your here  
  
Haley: Yea decided to come early to show Natalie around Tree Hill and try and find some people  
  
Peyton: Like Nathan???  
  
Haley: well he is one of them on the list  
  
Peyton: We tried looking for you but we just couldn't find you......where did you go anyways  
  
Haley: Well I decided to go to law school at San Diego and now aim working for one of the best law firms in America  
  
Peyton: I am proud of you.....so well did you keep the baby?  
  
Haley: Yea.....you want to meet your niece.....but don't say anything she doesn't know that Nathan is her dad so Lucas doesn't say anything about you being her uncle???  
  
Lucas: ok  
  
Haley: NATALIE.....threes someone who wants to meet you  
  
Natalie comes running out of the car  
  
Natalie: OH MY GOD your Lucas Scott for the LA Lakers...... I can't believe I'm meeting you.....mom told me she knew you between you and me I didn't believe her but wow........is your brother coming????? (Haley's face went from smiling to frowning)  
  
Lucas: well he is finishing up some promos in LA but he will be here tomorrow  
  
Natalie: WOW....mom aim gun a meet Nathan Scott  
  
Haley: Yea  
  
Peyton: So where are you staying  
  
Haley: Well we were just going to stay at a hotel for as long as were staying here  
  
Peyton: No your not your staying here....catch up on some old times  
  
Haley: if you insist  
  
Just then a limo pulled up  
  
Haley: Who is that  
  
then another familiar face got out of the car  
  
Haley: OMG!!! Brooke  
  
Brooke: TUTOR GIRL!!! Long time no see or talk  
  
Haley: yea  
  
Brooke: so you met someone I see  
  
Haley: what?? (she looks at Natalie) o no long story tell yea later (Brooke nods in agreement)  
  
Lucas: How about I take Natalie and the twins out to dinner while you guys catch up...sound good?  
  
Haley: Yea that would be great....thanks Luke  
  
Peyton: OK but be good...  
  
Lucas: aren't I always  
  
they kiss then Lucas gets into there escalade with the kids and drive away  
  
Brooke: so you're with Nathan?  
  
Haley: No actually he isn't in the picture....she doesn't know that he is her dad  
  
Brooke: Really?!?!? I guess the saying the apple doesn't fall far from the tree is right I thought Nathan was different from Dan....but I was wrong  
  
Peyton: Well when we all went to LA we all did try and look for Haley but she kind of disappeared.....why don't we go inside and not look like complete idiots out here talking  
  
Haley and Brooke: Ok (they all walk into the house)  
  
Brooke: so what's this and you disappearing??  
  
Haley: well I told Nathan in a note that I was pregnant then I waited 2 days but no word so then I packed every thing up and went to law school in San Diego....didn't tell anyone I where I was going I just left I was to hurt that Nathan would just leave me  
  
Brooke: WOW!....when I see him aim going to pound his ass......so whets her name  
  
Haley: Natalie Hanna Scott ....she always complains that why doesn't she have my last name.......Kind of like the way Luke did  
  
All three girls laugh.....just then the door bell rings  
  
Peyton: Ughh who could that be  
  
Haley: I'll get it.....I cant believe you are pregnant  
  
Peyton: Ok thank you Haley  
  
Haley gets up and opens the door  
  
Haley: what the.... 


	3. Myster person

Haley looks at the tall figure standing in the doorway and she immediate knew who it was  
  
Nathan: Haley??  
  
Haley: what are you doing here  
  
Nathan: i am here for my high school reunion and i am staying with my brother.....?  
  
Haley: o.....well I was just leaving  
  
Nathan: We need to talk  
  
Haley: About how you just left me PREGNENT!!  
  
Nathan: I tried looking for you but you just like disappeared....I tried really......but can we please just talk  
  
Haley: Fine I guess we cant....but I have to tell Peyton and Brooke (Haley goes walking into the living room to where the girls are sitting)....I am going to go for a walk ill be back later ok  
  
Peyton: who was at the door  
  
Haley: o ummm....some kid wanting to meet Lucas  
  
Peyton: o ok well have a good walk  
  
Brooke: Remember don't talk to strangers!  
  
Haley: Bye guys  
  
Peyton and Brooke: Bye (Haley walks to the front door where she meets Nathan)  
  
Brooke: Do you buy the whole some kid wanting to meet Luke  
  
Peyton: No!  
  
Back to Haley and Nathan walking.....it was silent for the first couple of minutes in till Nathan breaks the silence  
  
Nathan: so well how have you been?  
  
Haley: Good.......how have you been  
  
Nathan: Been better.....so well what happened to you....I mean you just diapered  
  
Haley: well when you didn't even call I figured you made up your mind so I went to San Diego and went to law school.....so now I am working at the top law firm in American  
  
Nathan: you were so close to LA then why didn't you even attempt to call or anything......I mean you didn't even talk to Peyton or Lucas no one knew where you were....not even your parents  
  
Haley: I know I meant for it to be that way.....I was really hurt that you just left me pregnant at 18....I just had to leave......so I wouldn't have to remember you  
  
Nathan: So well what I guess I am trying to say is that I miss you your all I thought about for the past 10 years......I mean for all I knew you could have been dead.....so did you keep our baby  
  
Haley: Yes I kept the baby.....you have a beautiful daughter  
  
Nathan: whets her name  
  
Haley: Natalie Hanna Scott  
  
Nathan: Does she know about me?  
  
Haley: No I told her that the father doesn't know that u was pregnant......I told her I left to go off to collage and I found out I was pregnant when I was in San Diego and I had no way of contacting anyone  
  
Nathan: But I did know  
  
Haley: I don't know Nathan I was covering for you so if you did come into our lives again she wouldn't have thought you abandoned us....so she wouldn't completely hate you( Haley starts to cry)  
  
Nathan: shhhh....don't cry it was my fault.....I should have called right away or came right back  
  
Haley: Nathan I still love you (as soon as she said that she pulled away from the hug and wished she didn't say that.....he probably was married or engaged or had some girlfriend back home)  
  
Nathan: Really??? because I love you still too  
  
at that moment Nathan crashed his lips against her and by each second the kiss got more passionate....Both Haley and Nathan wanted this for so long then they finally pulled apart  
  
Haley: Nathan.....I cant........I mean I need time to think about all that's happened I mean we just cant meet up 10 years from not speaking with one another and then pretend nothing happened  
  
Haley ran down the way that they came and she was crying leaving a stunned Nathan she just couldn't stop crying she finally reached Luke and Peyton's house and ran into the living room  
  
Peyton: whets wrong Hales??  
  
Haley: I laid it wasn't some kid looking for Lucas it really was.....  
  
Brooke: Who was it  
  
Haley: Nathan.......we went out for a walk and I told him I was still in love with him and he said that he still loved me....and then  
  
Just then Lucas cam in with the kids Natalie came running in to find her mom crying  
  
Natalie: Mom whets wrong well I know what will make you feel better  
  
Haley: And what is that  
  
Natalie: I met Nathan Scott he is here mom I cant bereave it  
  
Haley: What  
  
Just then Nathan came walking in  
  
Lucas: you know lets go into the kitchen (as he looked over and Peyton, Brooke and Natalie who got the hint and walked into the kitchen with Lucas and the twins)  
  
Nathan: what was that back there?  
  
Haley: I told you I have to think about everything that's going on......its just so overwhelming........did you tell her??  
  
Nathan: no I thought we should tell her together  
  
Haley: do you think if we did try to be a couple do you think it would work out....I mean I do want to get back together I just want to make sure that i am not going to get hurt or Natalie  
  
Nathan: you wont.......we were meant to be together  
  
Haley: I thought that to but......  
  
Nathan: but I left.....look i am sorry I really am I mean I would kill to do anything and go back in time and stay there with you.....and raise our kid  
  
While Nathan was saying that Natalie was walking in and herd what he had just said  
  
Natalie: Mom is that true what he just said is he my dad?  
  
Haley: well umm......yea he is Natalie  
  
Natalie: why didn't you tell me?? (With that said she was crying and she ran upstairs to her room.....Brooke and Peyton come walking in)  
  
Brooke. Well go talk to her......you stay her with Nathan (AS she walks away she gives a dirty glare)  
  
Nathan: wow i am sorry Hales  
  
Haley: Its ok the truth would have come out sooner or later  
  
Nathan: well I have to go somewhere.......I will be back later  
  
Haley: Ok I should go talk to Natalie anyways....Bye  
  
Nathan: Ok...bye  
  
Nathan walks out the door while Haley goes and walks up to go talk to Natalie  
  
Haley: Hey guys can I talk to her alone  
  
Brooke and Peyton: Yea  
  
They walk out to leave Natalie sitting on the bed while Haley stares at her  
  
Haley: Hey sweetie how are you?  
  
Natalie: Mom do you still love dad?  
  
Haley: Of course he was my first and only love I will always love him....  
  
Natalie: then you should get married we can be the family I always wanted  
  
Haley: Its not that simple sweetie  
  
Natalie: But you love him still and he is my dad....I just want to be like everyone else who has a mom and a dad....I only have a mom and I want a dad....Please mom  
  
Haley: well ill try  
  
Natalie: Yea  
  
Haley: But i am not making any promises ok?  
  
Natalie: ok  
  
Haley: Now you need to go to bed i am going t show you around town tomorrow  
  
Natalie: No.....uncle Luke can do that your spending time with my dad  
  
The next day  
  
Everyone is getting ready except for Haley who was waiting for Nathan.....who would have thought her 9 almost 10 year old daughter would be setting her up on a date  
  
Natalie: are you guys almost ready I want to go?  
  
Lucas: UN patient.....just like your dad  
  
Natalie: really?!?! Did you hear that mom i am like my dad (as a smile appeared on her face)  
  
Lucas: oh and the famous Scott smile.......Peyton Brooke are you guys ready to guy  
  
Brooke: were coming (they come running down the stairs) there happy  
  
Lucas: Yes lets go  
  
Haley: Bye guys have fun  
  
Natalie: Bye mom have fun with dad!  
  
Haley: don't worry we will  
  
Brooke: don't do anything I wouldn't do  
  
Haley: That doesn't leave much for me not to do  
  
the group walks out the door and as there leaving Nathan comes in  
  
Nathan: Hey  
  
Haley: Hi.....you know what Natalie told me last night  
  
Nathan: what?  
  
Haley: That we should get married so that we can be family  
  
Nathan: she's a smart kid........at least she doesn't hate me  
  
Haley: Yea......Nathan.....I thought about it and maybe we should try and be a family I mean we do still love each other right?  
  
Nathan: oh my god I cant bereave this I wanted this since I couldn't find you  
  
Haley: so well here we are all alone in an empty house  
  
Haley moves in and kisses Nathan and they make there way up to the bedroom and close the door....... 


End file.
